Admirer
by Dajypop
Summary: AU, in my mash-up world. At a masquerade ball held by Marlyville High School, Ron meets his secret admirer.


**Title: Admirer**

**Author: Lala-chan**

**Rating: M**

**Pairing: DracoRon**

**Inspiration: "Situations" - Escape the Fate, Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince**

**Summary: AU, in my mash-up world. At a masquerade ball held by Marlyville High School, Ron meets his secret admirer.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything mentioned except maybe the storyline.**

**  
AN: Okay, so, we went and watched the new Harry Potter movie on the fifteenth, when it came out. It kind of reminded me that I **_**love**_** the DracoRon pairing of Harry Potter, and like...I was inspired to write this PWP. :3**

"I just don' get it, 'arry." The redhead sighed, shaking his head a little. The small, shiny box wore a coat of silver, a deep green bow holding the lid on the gift.

"Who is it from, Ron?" That was Hermione, furrowing her brow when she looked at the peculiar present with curiosity glinting in her eyes.

"A secret admirer." Harry interjected, holding up the small, printed card. "It says...'wear this if you accept my company at the Halloween Ball'..."

"Open it, then, see what it is." The only girl in the group urged, being met with a hesitant look before the ribbon was slipped away and the lid lifted. The inside of the box was plush satin, obviously expensive in itself, and then there was the actual reason for the box. A pure silver etched snake was wrapped about what looked to be a wizard's staff with a green, orb-shaped crystal in it's mouth staring up at him. The fancy polished chain coiled beneath it daring Ron to attach it around his neck.

The necklace seemed to put Hermione off and she simply turned away, not liking what this reminded her of. The necklace's recifient stared at the realistically carved silver until the fourth hour bell rang. When he showed up late for Mr. Frost's chemistry class, the necklace was around his neck. Little did Ron know that his admirer was in this class what him; as well as a few others. In that aspect, sometimes the poor victim of Cupid wondered if he was a stalker. It wasn't like he'd _asked_ for that, though, so he didn't think so.

Ron also wasn't sure about the fact that he didn't know the gender of this person. Truth be told, he was pretty sure he was gay, but he forced a crush on Hermione in public so that his mother wouldn't find out. His brothers, sister and father even knew, but in order to keep Ronald alive, they kept it between themselves. Not even Harry and Hermione knew.

The rest of class was pretty much ignored by both Ron and his crusher, who had paid extra attention to the shiny metal around the red headed boy's neck. It made him smirk, a common expression on his face. To be honest, the platinum blonde didn't even know why he liked Ron so much, because he hated who he hung out with, and Ron himself could be an awful little git, but...maybe it was the hatred stemming into other tendencies.

*D*R*D*R*D*R*

~At the Marlyville High School Masquerade Ball~

The ball was beautiful; it was decorated as some kind of foggy raving forest with less-than-techno music playing for the multitude of students to dance to. There was a DJ set up and everything, there were all kinds of snacks and the classrooms were left unlocked for the sakes of movies, games, and other things.

Our redhead stood by himself in a musty, overused, hand-me-down suit jacket, a cheat white button-up and tie, and a pair of his older brother's dress slacks; he felt kind of funny. His mask was rather cool, though; he had actually spent money on it. He looked rather like a bird with the bight orange, red and yellow feathers attached to the half-face mask. And, most importantly, that necklace glinted different colors in the lights. His shoes were scuffed and his socks didn't match; organized chaos.

The man approaching him from across the open commons, a very large room, had humbled up so as not to get caught too soon. His mask covered a good deal of his pretty blond hair and all of his face, and his black suit didn't seem to be as nice as usual. He moved up behind Ron, tapping him on the shoulder and smirking when he jumped slightly and turned.

The excitement that coursed through Ron's body was nearly unexplainable. A light blush spread over his cheeks; it /was/ a guy! That was a good and bad feeling, though. The other boy wouldn't talk as he led Ron onto the dance floor, intent on getting him excited. Ron, though, was curious; he wanted to know who he was with. Draco, however, had other plans, pulling away from the prying paws and moving to the beat, hips swaying while hands on the other's bum held him closer, keeping his face firmly planted in the taller male's chest to continue protecting his identity. Soon enough, the sneaky blond had his hips grinding nice and hard to the beat of the song, hands massaging the pert globes of Ron's ass, making said boy moan softly against the top of his 'date's' head. His goals were quickly coming true and that familiar smirk found its way back onto his features.

Soon, both boys were rather hard and surprised they were allowed to do this, but neither minded. Draco's head lifted and, slowly, the mask slid up to his nose. Before Ron could place that mouth, it was firmly pressed to him, but he didn't mind at all. The kiss quickly deepened and they found themselves pushing uselessly at excess clothing while their tongues wrestled for dominance in the hot, wet cavern their joined lips made. Ron had never really been dominated before, but the thought made him concede to the rich taste of apples and strawberries invade and plunder his mouth, a light and blissful moan leaving his parted lips. Hands traveled up the redhead's shirt, left untucked, scratching with filed nails at his chest and stomach, scorching pained pleasure down to his groin, which was now pressed firmly to the other's without the help of those hands. Well, at least, not on his butt.

Pushing through the dancefloor, trying to find an end to the other needy bodies and escape somewhere that they could take care of their own mutual need, both boys continued touching somehow. The way to the empty classroom was littered with ass-slapping and grabbing, strokes of a certain blond's noteworthy cock through his pants, and heated kisses that robbed them both of oxygen. Once inside, the door was closed in a fun way; Ron being slammed into it, crying out when his lower lip was bit hard. He mentally commented about the other male's cheating tactics when he felt that tongue invade his mouth once more as their clothing was pushed away. First it was off with the jackets, those being tossed to the floor before they moved to the desk, a trail of clothing and shoes left in their wake.

Finally, they were left in nothing but masks and Ron's necklace, both chests heaving as they sucked up oxygen like drowning men. This was it; the platinum blond's hopes rode on the object of his misguided affection being too horny to resist. The mask was lifted away and dropped to the floor, a gasp leaving Ron as he looked into the other's generally poisonous eyes before, suddenly, a low, gutteral moan left him as Draco's teeth set into his left nipple, tugging roughly before swiftly sucking and licking away the scorching pain. Somehow, Ron didn't seem to mind, too much, so he let his head fall back with another moan.

"D-draco..." This was it; the blond steeled himself, "St-stop t-tea-teasing!" The taller boy rasped, laying on the teacher's desk after shoving everything away, sending it thudding or fluttering to the floor. To be honest, it was a pleasant surprise and Draco climbed on top of Ron, once he'd laid on the desk, grinding his large appendage against the other's hip while rifling through the teacher's desk for some makeshift lubricant.

Upon finding some lotion in the drawer, he uncapped it and squeezed a good deal onto his fingers. Ron gasped a bit as Draco lowered his face before the hardened flesh before him, having hopped down, letting his hot breath cascade over the twitching member. He hadn't even _done_ anything, yet, but the redhead was just so _sensitive_ that he was already panting and gasping as the blond breathed on it, a delicious moan pouring from his lips as Draco licked from base to tip. The more the blond played with his needy cock, the less he noticed about the fingers that had already slipped inside of him. That is, of course, until a third finger was added and it hit a spot that forced a _very_ lovely scream from his throat. The blond hit it over and over until he was sure of two things; 1. Ron was stretched enough to fit him, and 2. He was just one good, hard thrust away from coming.

Soon enough, Draco had himself lubed up and pushed only the head inside. He gave a couple lame, almost half-hearted thrusts, something mostly to just tease him and make the poor redhead mewl for more. Soon, his inward thrusts grew harder and less controlled, but one thing they all had in common was that Ron didn't believe they were _quite_ deep enough. He was _so close_ and now Draco was denying him release. His hips began to roll into the blond's, trying to force him into his prostate.

"B-bastard...." He rasped, moans making his throat hoarse, "L-le-lemme..." Suddenly, his plea became an incredibly loud scream as Draco slammed directly into his sweet spot, forcing Ron to splatter their chests and stomachs with the fire that had pooled in his stomach. Feeling the already tight, virginal passage wrapped around his swollen cock grow tighter, the shorter male found himself pumping his own load into Ron, right on the spot that had the redhead wanting to cum all over again. While both boys panted and waited for their minds to return to them, Draco crawled up and collapsed against his redheaded companion, eyes closed.

After a few moments, Draco tried to pull out, but Ron's legs held him firmly inside of himself.

"I'm not done, yet."

A smirk worked onto Draco's lips, "Mm...alright, then." His hips began a slow, teasing roll once more.

**AN: Alright, all, I hope that was alright. I really like this pairing, and I liked this story. I feel it came out nice...I'm thinking of writing up a sequel, but I'm not totally sure, yet. I'm on vacation, so I may not get anything else up while I'm here, but I'll be home sometime...so yeah. Hope you enjoyed!**

**C.L.C.**

**PS: Beta-Read'd BY XSASARA! :3**


End file.
